Zootopia 3: Rise of the Fobbit Detective
Zootopia 3: Rise of the Fobbit Detective is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is the final part of the main storyline for the Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance canon. It takes place in the years after the events of Zootopia 2: Wrath of the Syndicate and details the young adult years of Hunter Wilde as he decides to follow in his parents' footsteps and become a great private detective. By this time, Nick and Judy are still legendary heroes. A movie was made about their story. TV documentaries have been made. Everyone knows their names. Now, just how great will their son become? Find out here. Story It was an exciting day for Nick and Judy. Today, on this day, their hybrid son, Hunter, the first of his kind, was graduating from high school. Hunter was nineteen years old, having passed his birthday the month before. He was the first and only fox/rabbit hybrid in existence, as far as he knew. His parents and others that knew him referred to him as a "fobbit". Nick, now forty-eight years old, and Judy, now forty-four, watched with pride as Hunter accepted his high school diploma. Though older now, Nick and Judy were still the same good-looking mammals that they had always been. "I am proud of you, son," Nick thought to himself. By now, Nick was now the head of the Wilde's family business, with Judy as his second-in-command, as Robin and Marian, having reached their seventies, had since retired. They were in the audience, as were Levi, Lotta, Vixey, her husband Finnick and their daughter Shawna, born a year or so after Hunter. Also present were the entire Hopps family, including Stu and Bonnie, as well as all their other children, including Will Hopps, who was now married to Regina, who had since retired from bellydancing to be a mother to her and Will's hybrid son Josiah and to be an administrator at the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy. Before long, the whole ceremony was over, and Hunter returned to his family. Nick and Judy were the first to greet the nineteen-year old fobbit. Nick smiled proudly. "Congratulations, son. We are proud of you," he said. Judy nodded. "Now, time for you to relax a bit, and then its time to apply to The University of Zootopia," she added. Hunter hugged them tightly. Nick and Judy responded in kind as the rest of the families came to hug the young high school graduate. Hunter was pleased. Nick looked at him. It was a Friday night, and it was going to be the weekend once morning came. Tomorrow, they had promised him, they would spend the day going out and celebrating. Nick smiled. "So, Hunter, what do you want to do tomorrow on your celebration day?" he asked. Hunter thought about it for a moment. "How about going for frozen yougurt and then going to see Dinosaur Planet?" he suggested. Nick and Judy nodded. Dinosaur Planet was a new action-sci-fi-fantasy film that had just been released, inspired by the popular video game of the same name. It told the story of a handsome and heroic fox warrior and his beautiful love on a mysterious planet also inhabited by dinosaurs, pterosaurs and various other creatures from that era. Though, originally, in the game, the love interest had been a vixen, because of Nick and Judy, these filmmakers had opted to make her a bunny. This had caused some discussion, it was ultimately forgotten, and the film had recieved early good reviews. "Sounds great. It's your choice," Judy told him. Hunter had been waiting awhile for this film to come out. He remembered seeing the trailers and the posters. It depicted the hero, Sabre, standing there with his love, Crystal, both wielding swords, and a large, roaring Tyrannosaurus rex standing behind them. Also on the poster were the narrowed, angry eyes of the villain, a brutal tiger warlord named Commodus, angrily looking down on the heroes. Hunter was proud to have parents that were so popular in the city. So loved were these heroes that, when Hunter was sixteen, a PG-13 movie, simply entitled Zootopia, had been made about the Night Howler crisis. It was made by Walt Disneigh Studios. The movie was near perfect, the result of excellent research by its director, Byron Hogward, and was notable for the fact that the fox actor and bunny actress playing Nick and Judy looked a lot like them and played the romantic aspect of Nick and Judy's story perfectly, having great chemistry. Hunter couldn't wait to eat frozen yogurt and see Dinosaur Planet. "It's going to be great!" he said. Judy nodded. "All right, my graduate. Time to go home. It's nearly dark outside now," she said. Hunter nodded. He packed up some of his personal belongings that had been put on a table in the lobby of the chapel of King Mohatu Lionheart High School as a way of telling about the students' lives, putting them in a box that he put in the back of the car with him, and then got in. Nick got in the driver's seat and Judy in the front passenger's seat. The school was a little ways from the area of Savanna Central that the Wilde family had lived in since Hunter was a kit. From the time he was born, this was the only house he had ever lived in. They took off toward their home. Some time later, they arrived in their area of Zootopia. Driving past the familiar features of their area, such as the stores and restaurants, they finally got to their house, the one they had lived in for many years. As he pulled the car into the driveway, Nick briefly rememberd when he and Judy moved in. Judy had been pregnant at the time. "Ah..." he said in a contented sigh. Judy turned to him. "What's up?" she said as he drove the car into the garage. Nick smiled. "Oh, just remembering when we moved in," he replied. This caused Judy's mind to turn back to that time as Nick turned the car off and they began getting out. They two of them had realized that their apartment was nowhere big enough to raise a child in, so they sought out a place. This had been the one. She remembered loving all the stuff that was near them. She also remembered when Hunter was a baby, and then onward to his kithood in this very home, when he and Nick would play their favorite game together, Super Mammal Country, a re-release of the game of the same name from the 90's on a new console released when Hunter was young. Nick would play the game, while Hunter would read the player's guides. Hunter still had the player's guide, though it was pretty ragged now, the edges of the cover curled and so on. As they walked through their pantry into the house, Hunter went ahead to begin turning on lights. From there, the families headed up to their rooms to change clothes. Judy looked at Nick. "Can you believe it, Nick? Our son, our little fobbit, is now grown up and is now out of high school and about to apply for college?" she said. Nick nodded. "I can. I am so proud of him," he answered He remembered back when he and Judy were on the mission to stop the Syndicate. The announcement of Judy's pregnancy was a surprise to him, and to all of Zootopia. The evening wore on, and, eventually, it was time for bed. Hunter said goodnight to his parents and headed for his bedroom. This had been his room all his life, though the decor had changed as he had gotten older. It was currently decorated with a variety of things that Hunter was into, including Star Wars, pirates, dinosaurs and, as of very recently, vixens. On the wall next to his television was a poster of beautiful and popular vixen model Courtney "Coco" Foxglove. The fobbit smiled. "My life is great," he said as he got comfortable and turned on his TV to his preferred nighttime programming. He laid down and got under his blanket. He still had a long life ahead. Over the last couple of months, he had been thinking what he wanted to do with his life. Now, he had it. He wanted to be a private detective like his parents had been. As he fell asleep, he was smiling. The night passed in peace. Then the sun began to rise, banishing the darkness of the night until it was time for darkness to return. Hunter awoke, got up, took his usual morning shower, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. He entered the kitchen. "Ah, good morning, Zootopia," he said. Though he was half-bunny, Hunter preferred to eat meat. It was for this reason that Nick and Judy kept a bowl of sliced turkey sandwich meat in the fridge. Hunter normally ate this for breakfast. He got several ounces of turkey and went to the couch. "Let's see what's on," the 19-year old fobbit said. Hunter turned on the TV as he began eating. He switched it to one of his favorite channels. Not long after that, Nick and Judy woke up and came downstairs. Judy looked at him. "Ah, there's my boy!" she said. Hunter hugged her back before continuing to eat. Nick and Judy went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast of toast. As it cooked, Nick went back to Hunter. "So, I hope that you're ready for your big day of celebration," he said. Hunter nodded. "I am more than ready. I can't wait to see Dinosaur Planet," he replied. For a long moment, Hunter allowed himself to imagine the movie: a handsome warrior fox, a beautiful bunny heroine, a deadly villain and, most exciting of all, dinosaurs. The T. rex seen in the poster and the trailers was expected to be a big part of the film, as were the feathered Utahraptors shown in one main trailer. It had been confirmed by media outlets that these raptors were definitely Utahraptors. Also known to be in the film were Therizinosaurus, Triceratops, Struthiomimus, Iguanodon, Stegosaurus, Allosaurus and others. The fobbit also looked forward to eating the frozen yogurt at the nearby frozen yogurt shop. His favorite flavor was cotton candy and caramel mixed together with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles on top. It was going to be a great day. Time passed. The family ate a lunch of their favorite microwave meals and then they got dressed. As they headed to the garage, Nick smiled at his son. "Your celebration officially begins now," he said. With that, they headed out the door and to the car. As they drove away, a thought came to Hunter. It was a thought of someone close to him. That someone was Rita Redfur, a lovely Red fox vixen who was Hunter's close friend and also crush. Little did he know that Rita also had a crush on him. He'd have to call her and see if they could meet so that he could tell her. Ever since reaching the age where he was interested in girls, he had had a thing for vixens, particularly Red fox vixens. That was obvious from his poster of Courtney Foxglove. He was also thinking about telling his parents about his dreams. He decided that now was the time. "Dad, Mom, can I tell you something?" he began. Judy looked up, though she didn't turn. "What is it, son?" she asked. Hunter smiled. "I know what I want to do in life. I want to be a private detective just like you and Dad were," he stated. Nick and Judy were silent for a moment, but that made them happy. For a moment, they remembered the past: when they first met in his old office to when they brought Bellwether to justice, to when they began helping to bring down the Syndicate to the moment when they discovered that Judy was pregnant with their first child. It filled their hearts with joy. "Very well, son. You will first have to go to college, and then go into training to get your certification, but we will support you. It will continue our family's commitment to helping to protect Zootopia," Nick said. Hunter was very content in hearing this. He wanted to be like his parents and do his part in helping out. Before long, they pulled into the parking lot of the frozen yogurt shop. They parked, locked up the car and went inside. Each of them got their favorite yogurts. Nick got chocolate and peanut butter, Hunter got his, and Judy got vanilla and cherry. They all put on their topics and paid, then sat at one of the tables and began eating. The discussion revolved around the movie that they were about to see. "Hmm, I wonder how good this film would be," Nick said. Hunter thought about the trailers. "It'll be good," he said. The family continued talking as they ate their delicious frozen yogurt. Finally, when they were done, they left and headed for the theater. Though the theater in this area wasn't big, it was still a nice size. "Three adults for Dinosaur Planet," he said at the ticket booth. The male panda at the booth gave them their tickets after Nick paid. They headed inside, got some drinks and headed into the theater. They took their seats. Nick and Judy took the opportunity to congratulate Hunter again for his success in high school. A bit of time passed, then the trailers began to show. Most of them were ok, not exactly anything worth seeing. Then, finally, it was time. The lights darkened completely. The studio's logos came up on the screen. The movie then began, showing the beautiful locations that had been created, with herds of herbivorous dinosaurs eating the lush plant life. Then Sabre and Crystal appeared on screen. The fox actor playing Sabre was very handsome, while the bunny actress playing Crystal was very beautiful. From start to finish, the film was an exciting thrill ride. The audience cheered especially when Sabre had his battle with the Tyrannosaurus rex. Most exciting to them, however, was when Sabre and Crystal battled the mad tiger villain Commodus, who met his end when he fell from a ledge and was promptly ripped apart and eaten by the Utahraptor pack. After that, Sabre and Crystal kissed, and then the credits rolled. The Wildes loved it. "What a great movie. We need to see it again," Judy said. Nick nodded. "Hmm, don't be surprised if we start hearing rumors about Dinosaur Planet 2," he added. That day of celebration was very exciting for Hunter. Over the next couple of days, he took full advantantage of his time off. He talked with Rita and she became his girlfriend. Soon, he began applying for the University of Zootopia. He honestly hoped that he would get in. He waited and waited. Then, one day, Nick brought in the mail. There was a letter for Hunter from the university. He opened it as Nick and Judy watched. Hunter read the letter as a smile appeared on his face. "I got in!" he exclaimed. Nick and Judy rushed to hug their son. "Oh, we are so proud of you! Work hard, son, and you will go far in life. Try everything," Judy said. Nick smiled. "You're going to be the smartest mammal in that university," he added. Hunter hugged them back. He replied to the letter, accepting the offered place. Before long, Hunter Wilde was a student at the University of Zootopia. For four long years, he worked hard at his studies. Then, in October of the fourth year, he completed his final class. He had mostly A's and a few B's. Then, in May of the next year, at the age of twenty-three, Hunter went through ceremonies and accepted his diplomas. Nick and Judy were more than proud. "My son, the first and only fobbit..." Nick said as he watched the ceremonies. The family celebrated at a fine restaurant that night. Sometime after that, Hunter began training in detective work and firearms. Meanwhile, on outback island, in a hidden lab, a figure worked. His name was Denning, and he was a type of marsupial that was thought to be extinct in Zootopia, a thylacine, a predator that was very rare, hence the common belief about them being extinct. He sought to bring his kind back and then, once that was done, set his species as the dominant mammal in Zootopia. To that end, the corrupt scientist was planning to raid a lab in the downtown area that contained the genetic material of virtually every mammal that had every existed in the Kingdom of Terra. Mammalkind was once even more diverse, with species such as Sabertooth cats and Wooly mammoths living alongside more modern mammals like foxes, bunnies, lions and others. They had gone extinct too long ago to have their DNA preserved, but thylacines, having only become exceeingly rare fairly recently, were able to have their genes preserved. "I must succeed," he said. Denning knew that this would take many months of planning, but he was determined. He began to draw up his plan, and reveal it to his crew of dingo and Tasmanian devil henchmen. The time passed. Hunter completed his training. It was time to begin establishing himself as a detective. First was the matter of finding an office. He and his parents began looking around for a space, and then found one. It turned out to be the old Foxwood Office location at Savanna Central Officeworks. Judy smiled. "Ah, the place where our romance first began," she said. Nick smiled. All the old memories came back to him. He was more than pleased that his son would now be working here. Hunter looked around, excited to be working in the place that his parents once had. "I will need an assistant. Perhaps Rita might be willing. I am sure she's looking for a job," he said. Judy thought about it. "Sounds good. She's a smart vixen. I know that she can do it," she said. Hunter nodded. He pulled out his cell phone, ready to call the vixen. He dialed her number and waited. A moment later, she answered. "Hello?" her voice said through the phone. Hunter was ready. "Hey, Rita. Well, do I have a proposition for you," he said. The vixen got curious. "What is it, Hunter?" she asked. Hunter smiled as his parents watched. "I am the new owner of my parents' old detective agency, and I'd like you, above any other mammal, to be my assistant," he stated. As she heard these words, Rita was surprised. Hunter had told her plenty of stories about his parents from the Night Howler crisis through the battle with the Syndicate and so on. She thought about it for a long moment. "Let me talk to my parents. I will give you an answer, all right?" she said. Hunter nodded. "Sure thing, Rita. See you soon," he replied. Rita liked that. "Expect a kiss when we meet again," she said. Hunter said that he would be ready for it. The Wilde family went on with their plans. Meanwhile, in the administration office of the Zootopian Genetic Service, the lab that held all the Zootopian DNA, including Thylacine DNA, the Arctic fox vixen named Skye Vulpis, nee Furston, was hard at work. She was the same Skye that Nick was dating four years before he met Judy. Though it had been over two decades, she was still a very beautiful vixen. After breaking up with Nick, she moved on, eventually met another Arctic fox and married. She had a daughter who was born in the years before the Night Howler crisis and thus now an adult. In her current task, Skye was filing paperwork at her desk. "We are doing well..." she thought to herself. The paperwork went on for a long time. The vixen was also thinking about the past. She remembered her breakup with Nick. She no longer had any feelings for Nick, since she was married, but she had never forgotten him. She was happy that he had found love. Days later, Rita met with Hunter for dinner to tell him her decision. "Well, Hunter, I think that you are going to like what I have to say," the vixen said with a proud smile. Hunter smiled back. "What?" he asked. Rita batted her beautiful brown eyes. "I will be your assistant," she said to him. A huge smile burst out on Hunter's face. "That's...that's great. I can't wait to get started," he said. Rita allowed herself to fantasize about it. For a few weeks after that date, Nick and Judy aided their son in returning the empty office space into the new Foxwood Detective Agency. Before long, the news broke that, the next day, Foxwood was going to open again. Fabienne Manchas, formerly known as Fabienne Growley before her marriage to Mr. Manchas, was able to get an interview with Hunter and his parents that day for the evening news. The next day, a crowd gathered in front of the office building. "I declare the new Foxwood Detective Agency to be open!" he announced. A cheer went up from the assembled mammals. Meanwhile, at Outback Island, Denning was ready to put his plan into motion. "The thylacine will rise again!" he said. It was now time for him get to work. One evening, he and his minions drove over to Savanna Central. The scientists and other staff were gone for the night. The only ones there were the mixed-species security staff. Some of the Tasmanian devils went to cut the security cameras and phone lines. Soon enough, those were cut. "He, he..." the one Tasmanian devil who did the cutting laughed. In a moment, the staff were without security cameras or phones. Denning and his thugs made their way into the storage area. Searching though all the banks of genetic samples, he finally found the one for the thylacine. Breaking open the container that held it, Denning removed, eager to hold what he believed to be the future of his species in his hand-paws. "Excellent. Now I can begin using this to clone new members of my kind," he said. That done, they began to leave. However, what he didn't know is that, in his eagerness to get the genetic sample, he left a few hairs behind. Once they were gone, the guards headed to a nearby building to call the ZPD. Before long, some officers arrived on the scene and began the investigation. The next day, the ZPD was planning how to solve this case. Because Bogo was now retired, the ZPD was now led by a new chief, a lion named Richard Lionheart, the cousin of now-former king Mufasa Lionheart and ex-mayor Leodore Lionheart. "We will have to hire Foxwood Detective Agency," he said. A burst of talking erupted among the officers. Eventually, though, they all agreed. After all, the hiring of a detective had worked so well all those years ago during the Night Howler crisis. "Good. Now, I will go and talk to the lab, and they can make their own choice," he said. Chief Lionheart did exactly that. The head of the lab answered the call, and called a meeting to decide who would go meet with Foxwood about assisting them and the ZPD in recovering the precious genetic material. Skye volunteered. After that, she headed out. At Foxwood, Hunter and Rita had been trying hard to get a case. They hadn't been that successful. "I hope we get a case soon," Rita remarked. Hunter nodded, but was busy thinking about what this office space meant to his family. Had his mother not walked in her all those years ago, he would not even exist. Little did he know that a link to another part of his father's past was about to arrive. The door opened, and a beautiful white Arctic vixen entered. She looked at Rita. Rita was the first to speak. "May I help you, mam?" she asked. The white vixen nodded. "My name is Skye Vulpis. I work for the Zootopian Genetic Service, and the ZPD and my firm needs the assistance of this agency," she said. Discontinued Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance continuity Category:Sequels Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:PG-13 stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Stories centering on Hunter Wilde Category:Stories where the Desert Blossom Bellydancing Academy is mentioned Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Discontinued fics Category:Non-canon stories